Omar Infante
Omar Rafael Infante (born December 26, 1981 in Puerto la Cruz, Anzoátegui, Venezuela) is a Major League Baseball second baseman who is currently on the Detroit Tigers. He bats and throws right-handed. Career 'Detroit Tigers' Infante entered the 2003 season as the starting shortstop for the Detroit Tigers. Midway through the season, Tigers manager Alan Trammell sent Infante to the minor leagues for failiing to hustle on a consistent basis. Santiago switched to shortstop after Infante was sent down. In 2004, Infante lost any chance to claim the starting shortstop role when the Tigers acquired Carlos Guillén, who went on to be an All-Star that year . With Guillén at shortstop and free agent acquisition Fernando Viña at second base, Infante was likely to spend much of the season in the minors. Then he received an opportunity in May to play every day at second base when Viña was sidelined for the year by a hamstring injury. He responded by playing solid defense and hitting .264 with 16 home runs and 55 RBI in 142 games. Infante's rebound in 2004 fueled speculation that he may one day become a star at second base. In 2005, however, he regressed, and the Tigers sought his replacement. In June of that year, the Tigers traded for Plácido Polanco, who had been filling a utility role with the Philadelphia Phillies. Polanco became the starting second baseman, and Infante moved to the bench. Following his move to the bench, Infante played seven different positions during the 2007 season. 'Chicago Cubs' On November 12, 2007 Infante was traded to the Chicago Cubs for Jacque Jones. Infante was a Cub for less than a month, he never appeared in a game for them. 'Atlanta Braves' On December 4, 2007 Infante was traded along with Will Ohman to the Atlanta Braves for Jose Ascanio. On January 12, 2009 Infante signed a two-year contract worth $4.3 million with the Atlanta Braves. National League manager Charlie Manuel selected Infante to the 2010 National League All-Star Team, earning Infante his first selection after proving to be one of the most valuable utility men in the National League. Infante was one of six Braves on the All-Star team. 'Florida/Miami Marlins' After the 2010 season, Infante and reliever Michael Dunn were traded to the Florida Marlins for second baseman Dan Uggla. On September 27, 2011, it was announced that Infante and the Marlins had agreed on a two-year extension, worth around $8 million. Infante played his 1,000 game on June 19, 2012, in Fenway Park against the Boston Red Sox. 'Return to Detroit' On July 23, 2012, Infante along with Anibal Sanchez we're traded to the Detroit Tigers for Jacob Turner, Rob Brantley, and Brian Flynn. Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:Atlanta Braves players Category:Florida Marlins players Category:Miami Marlins players Category:Major League Baseball second basemen Category:Gulf Coast Tigers players Category:Lakeland Tigers players Category:West Michigan Whitecaps players Category:Erie SeaWolves players Category:Toledo Mud Hens players Category:Richmond Braves players Category:Gwinnett Braves players Category:Rome Braves players Category:Jupiter Hammerheads players Category:All-Star Futures Game players Category:National League All-Stars Category:Major League Baseball players from Venezuela